Calling All Demigods!
by Ghost501
Summary: The Giant War is over and the Greek world has returned into a its normal chaotic yet peaceful state. Percy and Annabeth are in their senior year in college and all is going well. But a rebellion is on the horizon. A force is gathering to challenge not only the demigods of the camps, but the gods as well. The call has been made; but the question is: how will they answer? *ProjectDAC
1. Prologue

Hey all, I'm proud to bring you Calling All Demigods, aka, Project DAC! Before we begin, I just want to thank Chazaq ( u/4809198/) for beta reading this story for me! **The update schedule for this story is listed on my profile so go check there.** Once again, thank you all for reading! Now...Calling All Demigods!

* * *

**Revolution Rising**

The man was ready for action. He was ready for violence. He was ready for war. Jake Williams had been breed specifically for this occasion. He knew that he was born for greatness but he never imagined that it would be something as important as this. Jake looked out into the crowd that had assembled in the small building. Together, he and the others gathered in the old abandoned house would form together to create a powerful force able to take down the gods. Yes, the gods.

The Greek gods had been ruling for too long. Jake felt his anger rise inside of him as he thought more and more about it. Those selfish beings. They thought that they were so powerful that they felt the need to neglect the mortals of the world. It was bad enough that they had faced a war created by their own children. Were they really so blind to believe that they could defend themselves against such great forces? The demigods were equally as foolish as their parents. They believed that they were the only ones who could transcend into the world of the Greek world.

They all believed that mortals were powerless. They believed that they were stupid enough to believe that the gods didn't exist. But, won't they be surprised when those so called immortals are attacked at their own home front. Wouldn't they be surprised when they had these so called trained heroes by their throats? Wouldn't they all be surprised when they lost their power and all that was left of them would be him and his followers?

Jake smiled to himself. He had everything arranged already. He had people already working on the inside of the Empire State Building, finding the locations of the two camps, tracking the demigods that roamed around the world. Yes, it had taken some time and many resources to pull for all this happen. But then again, when you had connections, things happened.

Jake walked up to the podium. The crowd began to turn quiet as he ascended to the stand. They were all there to listen to him. They all wanted to remember what he said now. They all wanted to hear their leader speak.

"Good people, I come to you tonight in peace and brotherhood. I want you all to return to homes and have one last night to rest peacefully. At the break of dawn tomorrow, we will strike. Once we issue the first attack, there will be no turning back. There will be no chance to leave. There will be blood. There will be violence. They will be chaos. But have no fear my fellow men, there will be order. Because we will be the order.

"We shall be the light in the darkness. For too long, the gods have neglected to recognize us as part of their world with the exception of housing that dreadful spirit of the Oracle. Shouldn't we as Seers be able to receive the same training as those demigods who end up destroying more than they end up saving? Shouldn't we be giving the same chance to defend ourselves against a common threat?"

Roars of agreement were raised as Jake continued, "These monsters roam our world. They are a danger to us. They have no soul. They are bred for destruction and chaos. The gods are no better. They exist only to please themselves. They come down here and breed themselves just for their own need of self-fulfillment. These gods have no sense of morals. They are like animals. Attacking what they fear and only concerned with survival of the fittest.

"I know you all may be uneasy about facing an opponent we can never truly kill. But we can cripple them. And then, while the head is distracted, we will sneak behind and cut it off. It is time to end the reign of the gods. It is time for us mortals to take control of this future. Without the gods, the Greek world will collapse. They can only retain power as long as there are those who believe in them! And when the gods are gone, the monsters shall disappear as well! Come brothers and sisters! Together, we will establish order. Together, we will become ORDER!"

The crowd erupted with applause and roars of agreement. Jake shook his head and nodded to himself. He raised his fist into the air and soon the others followed.

So it would begin. Jake roared and the rest of the crowd did too. To kill a huge beast, you must first weaken it. In order to "kill" a god, you destroy his or her followers' faith. Then the simply fade out of existence, at least that was how it was explained to Jake.

Jake laughed to himself. He knew just where to start. After all, he had to look no further than the very state he was in, New York. That was why he chose this building for his command center. It wasn't too far away from any of his attack points, with the exception of Camp Jupiter which was at least estimated to be somewhere in San Francisco, California. There was more than one way to skin a cat. To kill the faith of a breed of warriors, you break their strongest fighter. And in the modern Greek culture that person was Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus.

* * *

Once everyone had been dismissed, Jake left the house to find him. The tainted one. He knew that this informant was a demigod. But who else was he going to get information from?

When he had that dream telling to meet this child two years ago, Jake never imagined that he would become the leader of this great organization. But, even as a child, when he saw the monsters walking the streets of San Francisco, he knew that something wasn't right. He knew that something was out of place. But he had never said anything. He had believed that it was all his imagination.

Then, he met Blake Thompson. And the demigod had told him everything. The different camps. The gods on the six hundredth floor. Everything. But, ever since that encounter, the boy seemed to be less and less committed to the plans that Jake were putting forth.

As Jake turned the corner, he saw the black haired boy standing nervously in the alley. His black jacket and sunglasses made it appear as if he could merely disappear in the scene.

"So, do you have it?" Jake asked.

"The Royal Silver? Yeah, I got it. But, I left it back at camp." The uneasy man said.

"Then, why are you here if you have nothing to give me?"

"Because I here to tell you that I'm not working for you anymore. I don't know what I was thinking when I told you about the demigods and the gods two years ago. And I don't know why you've become so enthralled with the idea on revenge. I don't know what I told you two years ago, but I'm ending this relationship now. So, good bye."

Blake was then shoved against the wall with a tremendous force. He had never known Jake to be a man of violence; but considering the circumstance, he should have known better.

"Two years ago, you told me that the gods left us mortals to rot in our own imagination. You told us that they merely left us to walk this world idly since we are not of the gods' bloodline.

"But what about the ones who did talk? Huh? I watched as my best friend was ripped apart by a manitcore. And guess what happened when I told the police? They thought I was on drugs and went on a hallucination induced rage.

"I was pinned for the murder of my best friend and sentenced to juvenile detention until I was eighteen. I couldn't even attend my his funeral. When I came out, my parents wanted nothing to do with me. So I struck back. I got what I wanted from them and then I never saw them again.

"But that's beside the point. The thing is that you expect that you can just walk away from what you've told me and pretend I'll forget. That I won't remember the people who destroyed my life. The people who allowed my best friend to be killed.

"It's too late for that. It's too late for you. It's too late for me. The gears are in motion." Jake pulled a syringe from his pocket, "I didn't want to do this to you but you leave me no choice. It's time for you to tell me the location of your precious Camp Half-Blood. I already have the location of the Roman camp so trust me when I tell you, this is a proven method."

Jake injected the syringe into Blake and the demigod tried to push him off. But soon, Blake was projected into darkness. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Jake picked him up and began hauling him back to the base. Yes, he would get his answers and his revenge soon enough.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 1

In honor of it being opening day, I'm posting the first (second) chapter up today.

* * *

**Taking The Bait**

When Percy was walking back to his dorm at Stony Brook University from the parking lot, he was on cloud nine. He had turned in his term paper, actually feeling confident about it for once, earlier that day and had just dropped Annabeth back at her college after their date, which had gone monster and gods free for once.

As he walked, he took a chance to observe the buildings around him. Over the years, Annabeth's love for architecture had grown on him and he had unintentionally begun to start to notice buildings for their more artistic values. But, they never held his attention like they did to his girlfriend. His ADHD and lack of interest made sure of that.

A few minutes outside his college, he heard a cry. Percy turned his head to look around. It wasn't uncommon to have crimes going on this late at night in New York, but they didn't seem to happen so close to the campus since the police patrolled these areas frequently. However, the scene in the alleyway caught his eye.

He saw a young girl being stared down by…the Minotaur? Percy hadn't realized how much time had truly passed since the last time he had defeated his first monster…was it really six years ago? Percy reached down inside his pocket and grabbed Riptide. His trusty sword still served him well even after all these years.

Percy crept up to the alley way where the battle was taking place. As he got closer, he actually realized that the girl wasn't truly cowering. She was actually trying to pick a fight with the beast.

"Come on, you pile of meat! Is that the best you've got?!" the female said. Upon closer inspection, Percy realized that the female was not a girl but a woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties.

Her black hair was streaked with strands that had been dyed in a dark blue color. She had dark red eyes that seem to be set ablaze by her want to fight the bull man that was right in front of her. She bore no weapons that Percy could see other than her fists. She shot her closed hand out and hit the beast square in the jaw. For having only her fists, she seemed to be doing well for her since the Minotaur itself seemed to be dazed by the young woman's attack.

Percy felt anger rise in his chest. He wanted to kill something. He wanted to kill the Minotuar…in the worst possible way. He wanted this fight to escalate even more so that it had. He wanted violence.

"HEY!" Percy yelled out. Both of the fighters looked towards the opening of the alley way as Percy charged at the bull and stabbed it with Riptide; but under his spell, he wanted more than just to send it to Tartarus in this simple way. He pushed the sword deeper into bull man and then gave it a right hook across the face. However, the monster, already tired from the fight he had been through already, instantly crumpled into dust underneath the force of the Celestial Bronze blade and Percy's fist hit the wall. Percy growled in anger at his own stupidity. He could have broken his hand. The fight was over as soon as Riptide had cut into the monster; why did he feel the need to retaliate even more?

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. His answer was given to him in the form of a punch across the face. He fell to ground and was forced to use his bad hand to slow his fall. Pain rippled through his body as his hand hit the ground.

"I didn't need you to interfere with my battle. All you demigods are the same. So noble in your own way. But yet you are all so…violent. It's amusing to see you all at work. After all, you believe that you are so noble by defeating the monsters to save the human race and the world.

"But, what if the mortals could defend themselves? Would they even need you? What would happen to you? Would you become angry? Would you seek a new enemy to destroy?

"It doesn't matter who you are…every demigod goes through the same transformation. Violence is your path. It has always been your path, young demigod."

"How do you know I'm a demigod?" Percy struggled back to his feet. As he pulled himself up, he noticed a faint orange hue around the young woman who was in front of him.

"You would be surprised what I know. You would be surprised to know what I can do. Well, Perseus Jackson, I'm afraid I must leave you know. I have more important things to do other than telling you the reasons as to why you demigods are inferior to the mortals. Yes, I know, it may seem complicated to understand right now. But you may relax," the woman edged closer to him and with a flick of her wrist, she produced a small blade from inside her sleeve. She pressed the blade to his cheek and gently slashed it, "I will not have to kill you."

Then she pushed him back down to the ground and left. Percy put his finger up to his cheek. As he withdrew his hand, he saw his blood on his fingers. Okay, so he wasn't expecting this to happen today. He put his hand back down to the ground and hissed in pain. It wasn't broken that he could tell, but he wouldn't be able to use it for a couple of days. The skin at his knuckles was raw and it was a miracle that he hadn't broken it. He got back up from the ground and quickly walked back to his dorm room, eager to put this day behind him. As he passed the gate, he failed to notice the security guard at the gate. He walked past the checkpoint and proceeded to his dorm.

* * *

The security guard walked out from the shadows and watched the black haired boy walk to his living space. So, he had finally gotten the right place. It had taken a while to track the boy down to the correct dorm. But he had done it. Now all he needed was the signal.

"Nighty night, Percy Jackson."

* * *

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**The Warning**

Percy stumbled into his dorm room. It hadn't been easy trying to hide the pain in his hand from the various people that roamed the halls this late at night. And it sure wasn't easy to dodged questions about his cut cheek. But somehow he had done it. With his good hand, he flipped the light switch and squinted his eyes as the lights blinded him. He quickly walks towards the bathroom and grabbed some of the bandages he keep there. Luckily, he had no roommate and so it was easy for him to bandage himself up after his monster encounters.

After he had managed to bandage himself up, he climbed into his bed. He didn't know why; but about two minutes after entering his room, he felt himself becoming sleepy. He knew he probably should have IMed Annabeth to tell her about the incident, but he was just too tired to pick up to create a rainbow and find a drachma in his messy room. If he had been thinking straight, he would have realized that something was wrong since he hadn't done anything really stressful that day. But he wasn't; and so he just curled up and let his tiredness overwhelmed him. Within minutes, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Outside his room though, the security guard walked past his door. Good, so the room number on his housing file was correct. He would have hated to have wasted all that sleeping gas on someone else. The "guard" felt his heart race. If only Jake had told him to act now! If only he could break into that room and send that demigod all the way to Hades. But no, he had to restrain himself. He had to keep himself orderly. He shivered as he remembered the fate of the last guy who disobeyed Jake. It hadn't been fun picking up the pieces.

Jake had specifically told him to gas the kid as soon as he came in. Something about making sure that he couldn't interfere with his plans. The man didn't care; he just had to keep his head down and obey his higher officer. Then, he would be able to send that kid to hell. The man opened the door to the stairwell and left the dormitory.

"Soon. I will come for you, Jackson. Your time of reckoning has come at long last."

* * *

_It was dark in Percy's dream. He could see nothing more than two feet right in front of him. He felt fear rise up inside of him. He remembered this place. Even four years later, this place still haunted his nightmares. Tartarus._

_But why was he back here? He didn't remember falling into any holes going straight to hell before going to bed. He summoned the courage to walk forward into the darkness. He walked for hours, or so it felt like. Finally though, he saw a light. Well more like flickering lights. The lights seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer as he walked closer. Percy picked his walking speed and started to run. What were those lights?_

_Percy felt his heart stop as he saw the source of the lights. He couldn't believe it. No this couldn't be happening. This could happen…could it?_

_The gods were walking deep into Tartarus. Leading them was none other than Atlas, Typhon, and one other person. But shouldn't Atlas have been holding the sky. Percy scanned the line in front of him. Aphrodite, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Persephone, Dionysus, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus. Walking behind them were two titans that he had never seen before. Where was Hades, Zues, and his father? Where were the Big Three? Percy reached down into his pocket, but Riptide was not there. In fact, when his hand came out of his pocket, it was broken. He instantly began to feel pain ripple through his whole body. He felt broken. His spirit gone. His will to live fading. Just what the Hades was going on?_

_His world faded to a different scene. As his father's ocean palace appeared in front of him, he felt his throat go dry. It felt like he was dying. He turned his head only to see something bash into the walls of the palace. Percy flew backwards, unable to even summon to strength to control a drop of water. Once he regained control of himself, he saw that the object thrown into the walls was no other than his father. Percy's jaw dropped once he recognized the attacker. It was none other than Oceanus. But wasn't he supposed to be deep in the ocean? Hadn't he stopped his attacks after the Titan War?_

_His surroundings shimmered again. This time though, he was on Mount Tam. It hadn't looked too much different from the time he had visited those years ago to save Annabeth and Artemis. But, instead of Atlas holding the sky, Zeus was. He could see the king of the gods struggling underneath the weight of his own domain. But yet, he still hung on. He saw Zeus grit his teeth and turn to see his prison guard, Prometheus, there laughing at him._

"_Now Zeus, how does it feel to be the victim for once. Not how I envisioned seeing you, but I do admit this is all ironic. Then again, this is your own fault. You neglect your children. You neglect your allies. Seriously, ever think about simply acknowledging those who have helped you every once and a while. It would save your life every once and a while."_

_Percy's world changed again and he was sent deep into the Underworld. But unlike the dark cold atmosphere hell normally bred, it was brightly illuminated. Hades was thrown into the EZ line for the dead. The god of darkness rose, but was only sent back down to the ground by Hyperion. The Titan of Light blazed in anger. Clearly, all that time in the tree had angered him and he was taking it all out on Hades. Wait, but how did he even escape that tree? Just what was going on here?_

"_What is going on here young demigod is the future. I have decided to give you a glimpse at the fate of the gods. There are those who believe that danger is gone. There are those who believe that they are too powerful to be overthrown. They believe well in their favorite children. It's time to break them. It's time to rip down these walls of false hoods and introduce them to the real world. The unstable world. _

"_These events that are about to happen will shock the whole Greek world. Maybe then, the gods will learn to fear those who seem inferior. I thought they would have learned after so many wars back to back. But apparently, my lesson was not heeded. So now, I take matters into my own hands. Now, awaken demigod. Prepare for the worst. Because the worst is yet to come."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Blind Prophecy**

For once on Mt. Olympus, everyone was quiet in the throne room. No one tried to overpower the other or threaten war. Everyone was just silent. For once, something had caught the attention of every god in the room. When Apollo had told them the news that the Oracle had slipped into a coma, they believed that the mere mortal had just done something foolish.

She was in college after all. Perhaps she had just gotten in a bad car accident or something. But then, Apollo had become weak. He had visions that foretold about the end of the gods he said. The others would have scolded him, except that he was the god of prophecy. What he envisioned, normal came to pass.

The gods had gathered around the ailing deity. Apollo had become more and more crippled just like the Oracle. He himself, despite being a god, had slipped into a coma. Apollo's breathing still slowed.

"I wonder what has brought him down like this? And so quickly too." Poseidon asked.

"Probably didn't eat enough cereal. No one does around here." Demeter mused.

"Mother! Enough with the cereal!" Persephone scolded.

"SILENCE! Arguing gets us nowhere. We will just have to wait until he recovers." Zeus spoke.

Just as the gods prepared to leave, Apollo spoke, "She's awake. She's coming back to take her rightful place. She's ready to make the wrongs right and to restore the world to its proper order."

The gods listened as Apollo repeated this phrase a couple of times. It was like he became a broken record. Artemis reached out to touch him; but as she did this, she heard Hestia gasp in the somewhat quiet room.

They all turned to see the unimaginable. The hearth that Hestia worked so hard to keep blazing had been reduced to nothing but a candle flame. The small fire flickered in the Olympian room. Then Apollo began to yell out in agony. He sounded like a dying animal. It actually freaked some of the gods out to hear their family member scream so without any apparent source of pain. Then as his voice died out, there was a small whisper in the wind.

_Help me… I'm in pain… Help me… Someone… Anyone…This isn't the way it's supposed to be…Is it?_

"That voice…" Artemis said, "It couldn't be…"

"The Oracle's." Hades revealed.

* * *

Rachel was in pain. Her world had closed up and swallowed her whole. And the worst part was that it refused to spit her out. It continued to sink its teeth in her. She was struggling to find her way through this dark world. She was struggling to find the strength to preserve through the pain.

How did Annabeth do it? How did Percy do it? How did any of those demigods do it? All those demigods… even through the thick and thin, the demigods were there for each other. But what about mortals like her? What happened to the mortals that got caught in the crossfire? Was this their fate? We're they all to be trapped into a world like this?

Rachel felt guilty for thinking such things. She knew what dangers her friend went through every day. She had seen for herself snippets of what they went through. She knew that she wanted nothing to do with what they went through. Even the small scenes she saw scared her. She remembered some of the images she saw when she envisioned Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus. Those visions had scarred for some time. She could only imagine what the actual experience was like. But even after all that, they were still there for each other. And now they were all in college.

Still, those demigods could never catch a break. And neither could she. Rachel remembered having another vision. She saw a group of people rise up and overpower the guard at the Empire State Building. She saw them storm Olympus with unforeseen prejudice. She saw heartache within Camp Half-Blood that would decide the fate of the century.

As she slowly reclaimed her consciousness, she remembered calling for a cab. Then she remembered something crashing into her apartment window. She had gotten to the ground quickly and tried to look around.

It had been a rock. A pretty sizable rock to be hurling to the fifth floor. Then she heard a knock on the door. She was about to answer it, when the door was kicked in. She looked out at her door and saw a woman. Her red eyes sparkled in delight. She had enjoyed destroying her door. Wait, was she the one who had thrown the rock? No, it couldn't have been.

The woman dragged Rachel from off the ground and then immediate punched her in her stomach. Rachel doubled over and her world turned upside down as she was flung across the room. Okay, it was highly possible that the woman had thrown that rock at her window. This woman had the strength of a world class coxer. But who was she?

"Well well my little Oracle? So you have seen the future have you? Well, I'll just have to make sure that you keep your little mouth shut. I should have told ORDER about you. But, you slipped my mind until now. Running into that grunt, Jackson, jogged my memory about you. Otherwise, I would have sent Jake after you. Ah, well.

"At least you were graced with my presence. That boy is a lot worse than I am. He's a brilliant yet violent mind. That's what drew me to him. I've been silent for too long. I've been left in the dark for too long. Now, I crave violence even more so than I have long ago. But, then again, when you're the goddess of compulsion and force, you tend to be a little…reckless."

Her world went black after that. And when her mind woke up, she was in nothing but pain. She felt like every bone in her body was broken. Man, she was pretty rough. But why her? Why was she so intent on hurting her? Rachel let herself sink back into darkness as a new wave of pain washed over her. She hurt too much. She had to let go. She just wanted the pain that racked her body to end.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for interrupting guys, I just want to let you all know that nothing in this story has changed. It came out before House of Hades and I never knew of the events within its pages until Tuesday when I read it. On the other side if anyone wants to talk about it, I've finished it already. Okay, back to the story...

* * *

**Up In Smoke**

Annabeth stared at her lab top in disgust. She had been stuck thinking about how to write this paper for Art History. But, the fact of the matter was that she was stuck on this issue for the past half hour. Then again, it was hard for heard to write anything when she had so much stuff going on around her. Even now, there was another window on her computer open to a design for a statue of Zeus. He always requested that she make one of his; then again, so did the other gods. And all of them had this very particular habit about being annoying when they wanted one. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

Annabeth had transferred into New York University from California Polytechnic State University just recently. Mainly it was because the gods had demanded that she redo several parts of Mt. Olympus. After the Giant War, they had decided that they wanted some more statues commending those who fought in the war. Of course, the demigod statues would be in their respective camps and those of the gods would be placed in Mt. Olympus. But the ones on Mt. Olympus took her so long to make because each god was so picky. Now to redo some of those designs was just beginning to stress her out.

Not only were the designs a problem, but it was the fact that she had to leave home. She had to move her from California to New York. She was thankful that her general education credits came with her; but one of the most painful parts of the move was that some of her architecture credits didn't transfer and she was going to have to retake some classes. The gods really had some poor timing. Either that or they really loved screwing up their children's lives.

She sighed. All she needed was one more blasted year; but of course, if she didn't comply, the gods would have a hissy fit. And no one really wanted Zeus to constantly create thunderstorms all day, Aphrodite ruining budding romances, or even worse Apollo telling haikus.

Annabeth rubbed her temples. Okay, so maybe there was another reason why she was so unfocused. Percy. He hadn't IMed her like she asked after he got in. So of course, Annabeth was trying to keep her calm and hoped that nothing bad had happened to him. She halfheartedly believed that Percy had just been tired when he got in and just went to sleep. She was going to wait for him to IM; but at the rate her nerves were frying, she would end up having to IM him.

Suddenly, an alarm on her computer went off. Oh yeah, she had forgotten that she said she would meet up with her academic counselor about her classes to finish on time to graduate in ten minutes. She quickly packed up things and prepared to leave. Like Percy, she had a dorm room all to herself. It made things easy when she would come in upset and no one would be able to look at her funny when streams of Greek curses came out of her mouth.

She closed the door behind her and quickly walked down the hall. But as soon as she got hallway down the stairwell, she heard an alarm go off in the building. It only took a second for her to realize that it was the fire alarm. But where was the fire? She scrambled down the rest of the stairs and exited the building. When she made it outside, she gaped. The fire was coming from her room! But, how was that possible. She hadn't left anything on and there was nothing flammable in her room. Plus, she had just left her room no more than one minute ago!

She looked out into the crowd that was forming around the building. Annabeth looked around and tried to find a way around the people. Something about this didn't add up. She departed from the college and walked towards their spot. She would just have to wait for Percy to show up. But as she left the gates of NYU, her lab top started to make a strange noise. It sounded like static and a fax signal all at the same time. As she opened up the computer, she realized that there was a message on it.

As she read the text, she felt her heart beginning to fall into her stomach. She had gone for some many years without trouble. Why did trouble have to constantly plague her? Why couldn't she just be left alone with Percy to get her degree and live life happily?

_Hello, Ms. Chase. Yes, we know your name. In fact, we know everything about you, Annabeth, daughter of the goddess of wisdom, Athena. Ran away from home when you were seven. Helped Perseus Jackson, your current boyfriend, with two huge prophecies. Even surviving the bowels of Tartarus. You've been a busy girl._

_I just have one question for you. Why did you return to New York? You had one more year left in California. Why suddenly switch schools? It couldn't have been the boy; otherwise you wouldn't have left in the first place. Was it the gods? Did they call you back? _

_It amuses us how they believe themselves to be so high and mighty but yet still rely on their children to do their dirty work for them. Are they truly that lazy? Or, are they not as powerful as they claim to be?_

_We will find out ourselves. You see, child. We know about the gods living up in the Empire State Building. We know about you demigods and your adventures. We know that you all train in these little camps of yours, one in San Francisco and one here in New York. We know that you all are favored by the gods, especially the more kiss-up children. But, it's going to be okay. Because soon you won't be able to be owned by them. In fact, you won't be able to be owned by anyone. After all, you, your boyfriend, your friends, and many other demigods who you have never met will be dead._

_We know the location of most demigods on the planet. Those we don't know, we'll find. After all, there's only some many places that the darkness can hide in before it is found by the light. _

_It's time for this Greek world to take a back seat. It time for a chaotic time to stop. And don't think that you can just ignore us like you have for all these years. We've had enough of being last place. We have come to establish order to a chaotic world. We are ORDER._


	6. Chapter 5

**Trouble Coming**

Percy woke up tired and exhausted. The vision that he had been "graced" with had both physically and mentally drained him. He found himself repeatedly trying to go back to sleep, but unable to return back to it. He stared at the wall right in front of him. The fate of the future was to have the gods sent to Tartarus? Zeus was meant to hold up the sky? Hades and his father unable to defend their domains? Titans resurfacing from the ancient pit? Just what the Hades was this supposed to mean? These questions had kept his mind active and, much to Percy's dismay, unable to sleep.

As Percy tried once again to put a pillow over his head to fall asleep, an IM popped up right in front of him. It was his mother!

'_Well there went his only chance for some shut eye'_ he thought as he put his pillow back down onto the bed.

* * *

After talking with his mom, Percy was out the dorm and running straight for the parking lot. When Annabeth had switched over to NYU, she had listed Percy's mom as an emergency contact. Apparently, Annabeth's dorm room had caught fire due to a malfunction within the AC unit in her room an hour ago.

Unfortunately, they had been unable to contact her via her cell phone, which was only letting voice mails come in. Since, Annabeth almost never used her phone except for extreme circumstances since they were like putting a huge "come get me monsters sign in the air", he figured that it was either caught in the fire or Annabeth dropped it or dumped it somewhere. With her many years of experience in fighting monsters, Percy assumed it was the first option.

He quickly got out of the lot and instantly took a shortcut. He had to get to her fast. He only hoped that she would be at the spot. When she moved to NYU, she and Percy agreed on a place that they would meet just in case that they would be caught in a situation much like the one Annabeth was in now. He just had to get to her.

* * *

When he got to the archway at the park, he found her. But she wasn't as happy as she was last night. In fact, she was as white as a sheet and rocking herself back and forth.

"Annabeth," he breathed. He walked slowly towards her; even now, though rare, Annabeth suffered from some pretty horrific flashbacks from Tarttarus. The best things sometimes was to just hug her and let her know that she wasn't alone until she clawed her way out of it.

As he began to hug her, she jumped out of her shell shock. Her scared gray eyes meet his confused green ones. She normally didn't react this way when she was stuck in a flashback. So, what had scared her so much?

"Annabeth," he said as she just held onto him.

"Just look at the computer," she responded.

Percy hadn't even realized that her lab top was with her. He gently moved the computer from her lap and turned it so that he could read it. As he read it, he could feel his anger rising. But as he got into the ending, all that anger disappeared and fear started to fill the hole that was created. ORDER. His dreams about the Titans rising and the destruction of the gods. Surely, this all couldn't have been a coincidence. Now, it was almost like it was fate.

"Annabeth, do you really think that this is real? I mean, do you really think someone or ones would be able to track all the demigods in the world. There's a lot of us out there. This all might be a hoax. Maybe a god is just messing with us."

"Percy. This isn't some kind of joke. This is real. Someone is hunting us down. All of us. I was just an example. My room went on fire literally a minute after I left it. There's no way I left my door open which means that someone broke in my room. I don't buy whatever story they told your mom. Everything was working fine in my room before I left. I thought all this madness was behind us after Gaea."

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay, now. Come on, let's just go. I'll drop you off at my mom's house. Something tells me that you don't want to return back to school right now."

"Thank you, for everything." She said as Percy helped her up to her feet. Her eyes seemed to regain their normal sparkle. As the two walked outside, the dark haired woman watched them from a tree not too far away from the arch way.

* * *

ORDER was ahead of schedule. At least according to the schedule that Jake had set forward. So, who was the one that issued the hit on the girl? The woman sensed that someone had gone out of sequence. And that would definitely put Jake into a foul mood indeed. He hated when people acted ahead of his schedule.

The woman licked her lips. Oh how she loved this chaos. All it could lead up to was more violence. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to disappear. She couldn't wait until the final curtain call. So much violence in such a short time. She could just taste how delicious her victory would be. And the best part, was that she had more than just luck on her side. Dare she say it, it seemed as though it was fate for this to happen. That she be the ones to orchestrate the overthrowing of the gods. After all, she had also helped in the Titan War all those ages ago and what did she get. Nothing.

_'Well, if I can't earn fame by right; I'll earn infamy by wrong.'_ The goddess of force and compulsion thought as she merely smiled to herself and readied herself for the fight that was just beyond the horizon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Debriefing**

'_That damned boy. I knew I should have put a collar on him while I still had a chance. But no…Mr. Commander and Chief told me to not to. If only Jake wasn't so…nasty. Then I would stand a chance of knocking him down a few pegs.'_ Faith Livingston thought as she walked down a small corridor in the run down house.

She was summoned for a secret meeting with Jake and she knew she was in trouble. Although she was only third in command in the grand scheme of things, she was still more responsible than ORDER's erratic second, Kyle Matthews. She almost threw up at the name. The boy had gotten her into more trouble than she cared to remember. And for some reason, he would always manage to get away with everything scotch free. He does all the dirty work and she does all the planning. She had specifically told him to scare Annabeth; she hadn't expecting him to light her whole room on fire!

But no, Kyle had to give into his bloodlust. He didn't attack the boy from some reason; although from what she gathered from his bragging, Percy would have been a much easier target since he was knocked out. Instead, he went for the girl and nearly had blown his cover. Had he not had the common sense to tamper with that AC unit, Faith shivered; she didn't even want to know how close they would have been to losing it all. The two years of planning and gathering resources, all of it.

She turned a corner and went down a set of stairs. She remembered what she was when was Jake found her. She had been put into a mental asylum since she was seven for severe mental disillusions.

She saw things. She saw monsters. She saw children fighting wars. She saw Greek gods; at least, she thought she had seen them. The world thought she was crazy. But not Jake. When he came in to see her a year ago, he told her that he believed her. That the Greek world was real and there was a barrier known as the Mist that prevented normal mortals from seeing this strange side. But some of the humans on this earth were gifted like her to see past the Mist.

So, she acted sane. For years, she hadn't swallowed the world's bologna that this world was not filled with monsters. Although she hated herself for lying, she let herself act "sane" until the hospital decided to let her go—they were actually happy to be rid of her. Once she was released, she joined Jake as he formed ORDER. Faith closed her eyes as she walked—she knew the way. She remembered seeing all the others who could see past the Mist just like her. And then she heard the news of a camp. For demigods.

When she heard there was a place for people to learn how to destroy monsters and, more importantly, accept her abilities, she was infuriated. She had been locked up in that mental hospital for fourteen years of her life! Why should she have to suffer under the world's scrutiny just because she wasn't the child of a god? She was entitled to at least have some place to stay. If she was allowed to go to this place where she would be trained to fight, which she wasn't too stressed about in the first place, at least she would have some place where people wouldn't call her crazy. Where her parents wouldn't forget to write because they believed that she was insane. Where she could actually have a friend!

That was all she ever wanted in life. One blasted friend. And even in ORDER, she couldn't even have that. She knew that none of these people that surrounded her were actually her friends. She knew that they would all sacrifice her in a heartbeat if they were given the chance. So why did she bother to stick around? Because, where else would she go. Back to the nut house? She would rather go to Hades.

She finally reached the door and opened it.

* * *

To say that Jake's reaction to the day's event surprised her was an understatement. It shell shocked her. She wasn't even sure if she was talking to the right person. Normally, when people went against his orders, he would become infuriated. Mainly it would be at her and Kyle, whenever he wasn't messing up his assignments and not listening to her. In fact, the scary part was that Jason was downright happy.

"Beautiful work, Kyle. Setting the girl's dorm ablaze. Setting the tone for war. Love it. And you, Faith. Great work organizing it all. Getting him the guard suit and the fake IDs. Just marvelous."

"Well, it was some of my best work I must admit." Kyle was about 5'7" with long dirty blond hair and grey eyes. In Faith's opinion, he was the crazier than most of the people she had been housed within that mental hospital. Kyle lived by one philosophy: if it is in the way, kill it. Most times, he actually scared her. She tried to put on a brave face around him; but if he got too close, shivers ran down her spine.

"Excuse me, Jake. But are you drunk or on some kind of drugs? Kyle acted a day ahead of schedule. You should be furious by now. I'm not saying I enjoy being yelled at, but this is all kind of weird."

Jake was a master at hunching in his chair. It always made him look shorter than his true height of 6'1". But as he stood up and stared into her green eyes with his dark brown, she felt fear ebb at her heart. The man was nothing to mess with. And just one look into his chaos filled eyes proved it over and over again.

"Well, if you must know my dear. I'm happy because he cracked. Blake Thompson broke down and gave up the location of Camp Half Blood. It took him a while, but he finally gave me what I needed to know. Now, we can stifle them. The Romans are nothing with the Wolf House. That demigod that we got last week started talking three days ago and revealed its location to us. Of course, he is no longer with us. Such a shame too, I heard he was just out of the pack. Such a shame," Jake said with a twisted smile.

"Anyway, I already have a team working on raiding Lupa's home as we speak. Now what I need you to do Kyle is to sneak into the coordinates I'm about to give you. Get me Chiron. That old coot should be easy to convince to leave his camp, especially when several buildings will be rigged to burn. Start with the Poseidon cabin. That should be enough. We aren't going for total destruction. Just fear. Oh, and please be sure to retrieve the gift that Blake so happily forgot."

"And as for you Faith. I have a special job for you. You tracked down Ms. Chase's computer?"

"Yes, she's at Mrs. Jackson's house." Faith said.

"Good, then Jackson will be with them, especially since his girlfriend is so terrified after our little message. I don't care what you have to do. I don't care who you hurt. Get me Perseus Jackson. I want that boy here alive! But more importantly, I want him in a coherent state.

"His time here will test his will and the whole world of demigods will be there to see when I break him. Once we have him, the gods will fall. Our ex-friend has already gathered the army we need to do such a feat. Then once we have humiliated the gods, we will raid the camps. ORDER has begun to shine in this dark world. And we must be ready to stoke the fires."

Jake walked towards the wall where three knives were placed. Faith suddenly felt the need to scan the room. All she could see other than the two doors, one that led to the catacombs and the other the door she enter through from, and a single dart board. This board had a picture of a hydra on it. This hydra only had three head, but each head still looked like a snarling menace. Then she jumped as Jake grabbed the knives and flung each of them, one at a time, with perfect accuracy at the head.

"The teacher."

_THUUNK!_

"The guardian."

_THUUNK!_

"The savior."

_THUNNK!_

Each blade sunk into the head of hydra. Three people who had carved the Greek world into what it was today. Three people who, if broken, would destroy the wills of the people who lived in that Greek world. Faith looked on as Kyle praised the plan. She was beginning to feel more alone than she had at the mental hospital. For some order, they sure created so much chaos.

_'I just hope I'm doing the right thing. It's right to drag a wrong into the light… right?'_


	8. Chapter 7

**Plan In Motion**

Almost a day after the attack on Annabeth's college, the Roman demigods had begun to get nervous. Of course, they had all heard about the fire. However, no one other than a select few was truly worried about the event. After all, it was an AC malfunction and nothing more. But, something else was amiss with the Romans. Late in the night, Jason reported having a dream of a wolf howling in the night. The Romans had reason to believe that Lupa was calling Jason. Taking up the call, the Romans began to amass a small squad to visit the Wolf House.

The squad was composed of Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Reyna would have gladly gone, but the idea of both praetors leaving, especially with Octavian still running around, was far too dangerous. So, the three moved quickly to get to the starting place of the Roman demigods. It had taken them three hours to reach their destination. But as they approached the sacred ground, there was an air of destruction.

"Anyone think this place feels creepier than normal?" Hazel asked, holding onto Frank's arm.

"Something definitely instant right. Lupa? Lupa?! It's Jason Grace." Jason called out. It wasn't like the wolf goddess to leave these grounds without good reason. Nor was it like her pack to at least not be on guard for intruders.

The trio walked on a little farther down the path. But when they saw the ruins, their mouths dropped.

The place looked like a battle ground. The ruins looked like a destroyed pile of wreckage even more so. Now instead of remains of a structure, there was only rubble. The stones that rested on the ground were coated with blood. But most notably was a gold substance that sparkled against the sunlight. Jason walked up close to the brick. He had seen the dried liquid before. Ichor, wasn't that what the Greeks called it. The blood of the gods.

"How…I mean…what had the power to come through here and do this?" Frank said in a small voice.

"Come one, we need to get back to camp. Then, we've got to find a drachma. Something big is happening, and we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

It had been hours since anyone had seen Chiron. Ever since the campfire last night, the old teacher had turned into his quarters and hadn't been seen. It wasn't until he hadn't shown up to breakfast, had the camp begun to freak out. Dionysus had gone to Olympus a yesterday for emergency summons by Zeus. Piper hoped that it was nothing to serious. She couldn't be involved with another war. It was just too much.

Piper returned from the outskirts of the beach. Everyone had gone their separate ways to try and find the centaur. But so far, no one had any luck. Piper ran her hand through her hair. She had searched the whole shoreline and found no even a small note saying that Chiron had gone somewhere.

It was times like these when she wished she didn't have her troubled past. After taking community college, she had tried to get into a few schools in New York. But she had no luck getting in. She sighed to herself as she returned back to camp. Sometimes, she wished her life was easier.

Suddenly, she tilted her head up to the air. Something was burning. Well that was weird. Sometimes the food wasn't the best, but the cook crew never burned the food. But her eyes turned wide as she looked at the fire erupting from Cabin 3, Percy's cabin. She didn't even have time to think of the irony of the situation as she called out "FIREE!"

Only a few demigods were in camp, and everyone was running for buckets and pots. Within minutes, the alarm was out and more and more demigods came out from the forest and tried to put out the fire. Piper watched as she handed a demigod a pot of water. This day was just getting worse and worse.

* * *

After putting out the fire, Piper made one more attempt to check Chiron's office. Although several attempts had been made, each try came up negative as no one answered the knock and the door was locked. However when Piper knocked, the door opened. Piper scanned around the room before entering Chiron's office. It wasn't what she was expecting.

Books were knocked over. Picture frames had been flung across the room, not only damaging the walls but also causing the frames themselves to break apart. The chairs in the room were the only thing left untouched it seemed. She gasped as she turned the chair and saw the person sitting in it, Blake Thompson. No one had seen him since Dionysus had left, but he was a frequent roamer. He would always leave and come back whenever he felt like it, quite strange for a son of Demeter really. This streak had been going on for two years if she remembered correctly.

She put her fingers to his neck and her face fell when she found none. Nonetheless, she still called out for a child of Apollo to come and check on him. As she grabbed the door, she felt a sharp pain in her finger. She looked at her hand and realized that she had gotten a splinter. She walked back to Chiron's desk and grabbed a small letter opener. As she removed the wood piece, she took the time to realize that Chiron didn't have a letter opener. She looked back on his desk and discovered that a letter had been left on Chiron's desk. It had been sloppily placed, but something told Piper that it had been left behind.

She opened the letter and examined it as two children of Apollo came in to check Blake. She felt her heart drop as she read the note:

_Today, we have brought begun to bring order into a chaotic world. As you know, your instructor has disappeared. His counterpart has also vanished into thin air. And your hero, let's just say he's seen better days. To say that they're gone is not entirely true._

_We have them. It's that simple. If you're wondering how we got into your camp, let's just say that we have our ways. Wondering if your gods will save you, they won't. In fact, I don't believe that they even know the complexity of the situation. Those ignorant beings of immortality, they shall fall. It's that simple. It's no use trying to stop us. _

_We are ORDER. We will bring revolution to a dying world in need of it. There is no hope for you to join our team. Your blood courses with the blood of whom we hate. I'm apologetic of your case. So young all of you. Have no fear though. You will not have to be scared of yourselves spreading your contamination across the world. ORDER shall save you, by granting you death._

She read the note again and again until a voice shook her out of her shock, "PIPER!" The daughter of Aphrodite looked up to see Annabeth's face in front of her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked as if she been crying recent…oh no.

"Annabeth," Piper said, looking back down at the note in her hands, "don't tell me…"

"What! That Percy's gone?!" she said frantically.

"Annabeth, you need to get back to camp as soon as possible. There's something you need it see."


	9. Chapter 8

**Sitting in Hell**

When Percy woke up, he didn't remember going to sleep in a prison cell. As he tried to move his hands, he realized that he was chained to the wall. The chains were long enough so that he could walk around the length of his cell, but that was about it.

His cell wasn't anything spectacular either. It had a small bed and a broken mirror. Percy took a deep breath and immediately started to choke. The air was dry and hot. Almost as if someone had decided to drown the atmosphere with desert heat.

_'The air is not even moist. I guess that's a good thing. At least I won't get pneumonia. Wait, what am I saying? I could've used that water to make a storm and get out of wherever the Hades I am.'_ Percy thought as he heard someone open the door.

Percy tried to get to his feet, but instantly fell back down. He felt a small burst of pain shooting up his leg. He looked down. He didn't have a cast on it. Percy looked at his bruised hand. He hadn't felt the pain as much in the past day since his little accident, but it still hurt a bit.

"I'm sorry about that. Those thugs don't know the meaning of the word fragile. I told them to be careful when they came to get you. But does anyone ever listen to me?" a young woman, looked to be no more than his or Annabeth's age, walked in. She had long dirty blond hair that went no farther than her shoulders and green eyes. More importantly, she was carrying a plate of food with her.

As she set the found down in front of him, she continued her rant, "Those idiots stabbed you in your calf. I don't know how they managed to keep you quiet and get you out of the house. These guys have some insane ways of handling stealth. Anyway, I put you on some meds to numb out the pain, but that should be fading within the next ten minutes. It's not the worst thing to happen, but safe to say that you won't be able to walk without pain for a while."

Percy looked at the food incredulously. So, she was responsible for his kidnapping. But how? He remembered leaving Annabeth in the guest bedroom and going for a glass of water when someone had grabbed him from behind. He tried to fight but then there was a glint of a knife. After that it was Lights Out, Percy.

"Well if you were just going to stare at it, I would have just brought you a piece of paper. Come on, just eat some of it. It's not like the chef is trying to kill you. Trust me that could have been arranged." The woman said with an annoyed look on her face.

Percy silently picked up the piece of bread in front of it and ate it. It was actually edible. Greedily, he gobbled down the rest of the food in front of him. As the woman in front of him grabbed his tray, she gave him a sad look, "Don't tell anyone that I gave you anything. I just broke several protocols that could get me killed."

"So…why'd you do it?" The woman was confusing him.

"Because, I just had to see what you demigods were truly like. You're human just like the rest of us."

"How'd you…"

"You would be surprised what I know about you. About your girlfriend. About your camp." The woman turned her face from him, "I've never hated you demigods like the others here. Sure, I was upset when I heard about your special treatment. But, I sort of understand. I'm not much of a fighter nor do I think I ever will be. I just wanted someplace where no one would look at me like a bug eyed freak.

"You've just confirmed that you demigods are not my enemy. Your parents are the ones that need to be punished. They only cared that their children be safe from the harm of monsters. They forgot about us mortals who must face society while seeing a world that was never meant for us. They left us to fight against something worse than a monster, society's eye. It's ever judgmental eye." The woman blinked away a tear before walking out the room.

"Wait! You don't have to be like them." He still wasn't sure who them were, but he knew one thing. He had heard this story before. The story of neglect and loneliness. It was the same story that had spurred the demigods to revolt against the gods all those years ago. He never imagined what it was like for the mortals who could see through the Mist. He just assumed that they would just believe that it was their imagination. He never thought that some people would actually believe that what they were seeing were real.

"I know and I'm not. I don't have the same need for violence that the others do. But I know one thing, I may not be like those in ORDER but I want to see its main goal out all the same. I want to see the gods doomed to eternity. After all, they are the ones who caused all this. They're the ones who left us to burn. They left me for a fate worse than death. And that, I cannot forgive."

"No, wait!" Percy yelled as the woman ran off.

* * *

Percy sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. The pain in his leg was beginning to resurface. Then, he heard his cell door open again. As he looked up though, he was caught by a powerful right hook which sent him spiraling into the ground.

"The great Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Defeater of Kronos and Gaea. The Hero of Olympus and all demigod camps. The boy who turned down immortality for the one he loved. Yes, it is great to meet such a great champion." A voice sneered as Percy felt a sharp blow to his rib cage.

He slowly struggled past the pain and opened his eyes. Before him were two men. One of them resembled the woman from earlier. The man's eyes held chaos within them and it seemed as if he was just ready to give Percy another hit. The other man was silent with very dark eyes. His very demeanor radiated power, although Percy was very certain, especially after the rant he heard, than he was nothing more than a mortal.

The crazy one raised his fist and prepared to give Percy another blow. Percy closed his eyes and waited for the strike. However, it never came. The man's fist was being held onto by the silent one.

"Hold Kyle. I want him to be somewhat awake for this next moment. And we still have time before our debut." The silent one instructed.

The crazy one, Kyle, dropped his fist and gave Percy a glare that probably would have killed him. The silent one dropped to one knee and stared deep into Percy's sea green eyes.

"Interesting. You're still not broken. Normally, this setting scares people. To be in these cells. But perhaps I have to try even harder. After all, you've been through Tartarus no?" The silent one pulled out a vial from his coat's pocket, "This should help to ease the tensions. Wait, who am I kidding. It will only make them even higher. Kyle!"

Kyle quickly ran up to Percy and pulled him up to his feet. Percy yelped, feeling the pain of his wounded calf shoot up his body. Then, the silent one stabbed Percy with the needle and injected the liquid into his body.

As Kyle let go, Percy's world was beginning to spin around. The world was going dark, but yet he was still conscious. No…he couldn't be heading back there. It was getting dark…so very dark. He began to hear noises that he never wanted to hear again. And worse of all, she wasn't here to help him. Unlike last time, he had no rock for him to hold when all he wanted to do was die.

'_No, it's a drug. Snap out of it!'_ his subconscious told him. But his mind couldn't separate real from fake anymore. He was in Tartarus again. And this time he was all alone. He looked down at his hands and realized that they were covered in blood.

"I'm done with him. Do what you want with him, Kyle. I need him to look presentable for this evening. His big premiere starts in less than thirty minutes."

"Yes, boss."

Jake left the room and smirked. By this evening, the gods would fall. So easy to get Blake to let them into camp after he had been broken. It was a shame that he couldn't take his own nightmares and died though. He would have much rather have preferred having two examples versus one. But the great Percy Jackson would be enough. He held the golden drachma in his hand. Yes, tonight would be spectacular indeed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Breaking Point**

Annabeth had made it to Camp Half Blood in record time, courtesy of the Gray Sisters. When she walked into the Big House, she found it in complete confusion. Every counselor looked to be in a panic. She hadn't seen this much arguing since the war meeting when she was sixteen during the Titan War. Finally, some one seemed to notice her. It was Piper.

She greeted the distraught Annabeth with a warm hug. Piper had become a fast friend when she had first met her in the beginning of the Giant War. In a small way, she made up for the huge gaping hole in her heart when she had lost Percy to Hera. Only this time, she knew where Percy was. But she had no idea what was happening to him. And that was the part that had scared her the most.

Before, when the Giant War began, she could only take comfort in the fact that it was Percy and that he would be found alive. Her beliefs were confirmed when Jason revealed that Hera had switched the two leaders. She knew that he wouldn't be dead because the queen of the gods would have a hissy fit if that happened. But this time, she knew that the chances of Percy still being alive were decreasing ever second he was with those psychopaths that had set her room on fire. She could only imagine what he could be going through.

As they broke the embrace, Annabeth stared at the other faces around the room. Leo seemed to shift around his seat uncomfortably, as if he had just gotten some bad news. But then again, considering the situation, the idea was highly probable. Clarisse just looked like something had not only gotten her goat but had slaughtered it at the same time. Travis and Conner were both sitting idly, surprisingly not even looking for a target to prank at the moment. Katie was sitting with water in her eyes; the death of Blake had not boded well with her since he was a son of Demeter. Some of the other campers, Annabeth didn't recognize.

As she took her seat besides Malcolm, Piper started. She had the floor since she was the one who had discovered the note. As she shared the message, Annabeth felt a shiver run down her spine. It wasn't written at all like the one left at Sally's apartment. This one was cruel and angry. The note left at the Jackson's residence was much more…objective. Like the kidnapper was only focused about his or her job, not necessarily the acts behind it. Annabeth shook her head. It didn't matter. Both notes were written by the same people. Which meant that this ORDER had Chiron and Percy. But who was the other instructor that the note spoke of?

Then she saw Leo stand up. She had been lost in her thinking and had missed Piper take her seat. She hadn't seen Leo since Christmas of last year. But the boy had taken adulthood well and had finally matured. Sure he was still a goofball, but just not as bad as he was when she first met him. He even had applied to an engineering school; although his past in that program for troubled children was making things hard for him.

"Jason IM'ed me an hour ago," Leo began, "He said that the wolf goddess, Lupa, is gone. The Wolf House is even more in ruins than it was. Most importantly, there seems to be a sign of an intense battle there. Which means that ORDER is powerful enough to take on Lupa and her wolf pack, win, and capture her."

"What I want to know is how did they get into camp! We have a magical border for a reason." Clarisse barked.

"Perhaps they forced or tricked a demigod into letting them in. Maybe even Blake himself. He seemed pretty beaten up when I saw him." A daughter of Apollo spoke.

"But that doesn't help us. We don't know anything about this ORDER except for the fact that they have this Lupa, Chiron, and Percy!" Clarisse smacked the table. The room went silent and stayed like that for a long time. Clarisse hadn't meant to end the discussion, but that was exactly what she had done. They stayed like that for who knows how long before someone spoke again. Well attempted to speak. An IM appeared in front of Piper's face before she could even say anything.

Before anyone could ask her anything, more IM's appeared in front of them. Soon every demigod had an IM in front of them. The picture appeared fuzzy for a while, but a voice could was heard loud and clear.

"You stupid rainbow goddess, do as I say and contact every demigod within the camps. If you don't, I'll have sent to Tartarus. Actually, I may just do that anyway just for the hell of it. Or maybe, I'll just feed you those animal products you despise so much. Would that be better?!" the voice was cruel and harsh.

The image cleared after that last comment. In front of them was a man in a dark red hood, "Hello demigods of the world. My name is the Seer. I am the leader of ORDER. As you all may or may not be aware of, ORDER has declared war upon the Greek world. Within the hour, we will take down your so called gods and send them all to the pit of hell. Then after we are rid of your parents, we will come for you. But first, to prove our point that none of you are safe from us. I'm sure you all are concerned about your dear Perseus Jackson. Well, I'm afraid that it may not be so easy to for some of you to accept this, but he's gone. At least, mentally he is. Take a look."

The man moved from in front of the screen to reveal Percy. One of his eyes was black and he looked fairly beat up. But that wasn't the worst part; his uninjured eye darted around like he was in a nightmare. He was scared out of his mind. But why? What could set him off in this way?

"Get me out of here. GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Percy yelled out.

"But, you are out." A voice jeered at him.

"It's dark. Too dark. No, not out. Still trapped." Percy said erratically.

"No you're not. Besides, why are you so scared for? That girl is still with you, isn't she?"

"Annabeth. Oh gods, no! Annabeth!" He cried.

"What's the matter boy? Couldn't protect your girlfriend? Did something kill her?"

Percy didn't respond this time. But the answer was as clear as day as he pulled himself into a tightly bound ball, rocked himself, and started mumbling Annabeth over and over.

Annabeth almost cried right there in that room. She had seen that look before. It was the look she when she was about to be stuck in a flashback of Tartarus. She had known exactly what that look looked like. And now Percy was wearing it. The only difference was that when Annabeth wore it, Percy was always there to bring her out of it. This time, Percy was all alone. Worst of all, he thought she was dead.

Annabeth ran out of the room and to the beach. She couldn't take watching him like that. As she approached the shoreline though, she let her tears fall. Why did the Fates have to be so cruel to him? Hadn't he suffered enough in his life? When she calmed down, she noticed that the water was a rougher than normal. Had Poseidon seen the news about Percy? Or was there something else going on underneath the surface?


End file.
